A Wonderful Friendship
by Simple Thoughts
Summary: RR! Rory and Logan met in Kindergarten and became best friends. Years and many schools later, Rory is stuck at Chilton without her friends with the looming thought of military school over her head.[Permanent Hiatus]
1. Evil, Evil, Barney

_This is my first Gilmore Girls fanfiction, and my first serious fanfiction. Please tell me the truth on how this is. I appreciate constructive criticism._

A Wondeful Friendship

It was the first day of Kindergarten and Lorelei Leigh Gilmore the third, commonly known as Rory nervously walked into her classroom after receiving a bone crushing hug from her mother.

Lorelei Victoria Gilmore the second, or as Rory referred to her, mom, had not wanted help from her parents for her daughters education, but she knew for her daughter to get the best education possible she needed to go to her parents for help. So that's what she did, with the promise of paying them back as soon as possible she sent her daughter to one of the best Kindergartens in the area.

Lorelei watched her little girl walk away and brushed away a few tears before turning around and heading off to work.



Rory sat off to the side of the classroom engrossed in a children's book. As she flipped the page a young boy came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Rory screeched and turned around facing the boy who had the audacity to interrupt her reading, only to be met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"What are you doing there?" asked the boy in practiced English.

"What does it look like you dumbo?" was Rory's quick, but not so witty, reply.

To her surprise the boy only laughed at her statement and smiled at her before saying

"Hi, I'm Logan Huntzburger, wanna be my friend?"

Rory answered with an unsure "yes" before the teacher called them all in a circle for story time.

The teacher reached next to her and much to Rory's and Logan's horror she pulled out a book with the title _Barney _on it.

With a shudder Rory made a disgusted face, but like the good little girl she was sat down and listened to the teacher telling the story of Barney, the large purple dinosaur-like creature that Rory had had nightmares of more than once. The only fact that comforted her was the likeliness that the teacher would most likely not read Barney again.

After story time was over Rory and Logan went off to bond in their newfound friendship. The two spent the rest of the day building a dysfunctional looking castle with blocks, while discussing their common hatred of Barney. So, like the mature five year old they were, they make faces to show how icky each one of them thought he was.

As the end of the class came to halt Rory launched herself into her mother's outstretched arms. Wrapping her arms around her mother's neck she waved a goodbye to her new friend and they walked out the door.



The next day Rory and her mother stood outside of the Kindergarten classroom once again. Taking a final sip of her coffee Rory handed to her mother to throw out later. Rory turned around and hugged her mother tightly and with a quick "I love you" she skipped off into the classroom, the closest thing to running she was willing to perform.

Rory walked into the classroom and was immediately bombarded by Logan. After a quick hello and a few words later the duo heard the voice of their teacher ringing out from across the classroom proclaiming it was:

"Story time!"

With a groan and a silent wish it wasn't Barney the two of them sat down in the circle and waited with rapt attention to see what the book would be today. As the teacher pulled out the book, they realized with an accompanied with a groan that once again, it was _Barney_.

After the seemingly endless drone of _Barney_ the two Kindergarteners sat in a corner trying to figure a way to get out of listening to _Barney _again.



That afternoon during nap time, inconspicuously as possible, a young girl opened her eyes. Checking to see if the teacher was indeed, engrossed in her book, she shook the boy next to her lightly.

The boy opened up his brown eyes and watched for the girls signal to go. After watching the girls rushed hand movements he slowly sat up to make as little noise as possible, and cautiously walked over to wear the teacher kept the scissors.

He took out two pairs, handing one to the girl next to him the two tip-toed over to wear a rather large stack of books, with a large purple dinosaur picture on the front, sat.

As quietly as they could they cut apart the pages of the books to beyond recognition. As soon as the job was done, the kids put the scissors back and walked to their sleeping mats only to be woken up five minutes later to the sound of their teacher's shrill scream.

That night when both Rory and Logan got home, for some reason that Rory's mother and Logan's nanny could not understand, they were excessively tired.



That, Ladies and Gentlemen is the start of a wonderful friendship that bloomed as years went, on as the children bloomed as well.

_That's all for this chapter! I won't be updating for a week for so since I'm going to my condo in Colorado. Ill try to update another chapter tonight, but I highly doubt that will be happening. Well, thanks for reading and pretty please update!_


	2. Fly Free Tweety

_Thank you for reviewing everyone! To those who asked, you'll understand the military school thing eventually. It should be explained in this chapter or the one after. I promise, there is a point for that in my summery. Once again thanks for the reviews everyone. And now for the next chapter! _

A Wonderful Friendship 

**Chapter Two: Fly Free Tweetie**

Logan and Rory were inseparable throughout the years when most children thought that boys and girls of the opposite sex had cooties.

They continued on with an onset of pranks, slowly moving up in skill level. They had moved on from their Barney days. As third grade rolled by Rory realized the need for a girl friend to talk about things with. It turned out Logan couldn't quite get the concept of dolls. One day, Rory's wish came true.

vvv

_"Psst, Logan we haven't gone in here yet" whispered Rory as her and her best friend snuck around the halls of the school, trying to avoid getting in trouble for not being outside for the mandatory recess they were told to participate in. _

_As they entered the bathroom they were surprised to see a boy and girl in there drawing pictures with the art teacher's pastels and paints all over the walls. _

_The girl introduced her self as Stephanie Vanderbilt. The boy soon after proclaimed he was Finley Morgan, and as Stephanie quickly explained they were sure to get a headache if they did not call him Finn. It turned out Finn had an unusual attachment to screaming. _

_Stephanie and Finn promised they wouldn't tell about the toilette paper if they didn't tell about their artwork. She also included the conditions that Rory and Logan had to help them finish "decorating" the bathroom and in return Rory made her and Finn help them out with their toilette paper master piece. _

_By the end of the recess period the halls and classrooms were completely covered in toilette paper as well as the bathrooms seemed to have develop and new, very colorful, décor. The schools bathrooms walls weren't the only thing that was permanently changed that day, the lives of four eight-year-olds were well as they formed a tight friendship _

vvv

The four jumped from school to school together, never staying long. Eventually, Finn's attachment to screaming turned to an attachment to red-heads and alcohol. It turned out Stephanie didn't only have a style for bathroom decorating, but a style for cloths as well. Rory continued on with her love for reading and Logan found all about girls. Finally, one year they settled down for longer than they ever had before. It was ninth grade, and a time for changes.

That year both Stephanie and Rory moved on from the, I like you, you like me, stage used by most young teens and pre-teens. Also referred to by the two in later years, as a Barney-type-relationship, in reference to the famous Barney song.

Rory went out with a boy name Colin McKrae. After a year of dating Colin, Rory lost her virginity. Two months later they broke up, mutually deciding that they were better off as friends. Although they broke up, Colin became a constant fixture in the group and seemed as if he wasn't going to leave it anytime soon either.

Stephanie went out with a boy by the name of Robert Grimalski. It turned out, after she had sex with him, he was a jerk and they broke up. Robert was permanently shunned from the group.

After Stephanie's bitter break up they continued school hopping, quite to their parents and grandparents chagrin.

Rory continued to stay close to her mother, visiting during breaks, occasionally bringing her friends along, although Finn went back to Australia every summer to ensure that, in Finns words, his "exoticness" stayed intact.

vvv

One day near the end of tenth grade, Rory was sitting in her most recent school, St. Something-or-other. Halfway through the class, Rory was bored out of her mind.

She glanced at the poor little birds, trapped in the cage next to her. Feeling bad for them, along with her increasing boredom, Rory quickly devised a plan.

This being her first expedition pulled by herself, without any help from her friends, the plan didn't go as smoothly as she hoped.

Rory quickly opened the cage of what she affectionately called the Tweeties, named after the cartoon bird for their resemblance, and set them free in the room as she opened up the classroom windows to let them fly out.

Sadly, the birds didn't get the meaning of the open window and felt it would be better to fly around the room squawking and in their fright dropping bird poo throughout the room, and on the bald teachers head.

With a wince and a pass Rory was sent off to the principal's office. As she sat in his office, the principal handed her the phone.

Rory answered with a hello only to be greeted with the voice of her furious grandmother.

"Rory! This is despicable! This is your last warning, young lady. You have one more chance and your getting sent off to military school!"

As soon as the words Military school flew out of her grandmothers mouth Rory had do hold back a groan.

"Your coming home right this instant, I've sent up your grandfather to go get you. Your going to go live with your mother in that tiny town of hers until we find you a better school" was Emily's next rant

Rory almost emitted an excited screech at the chance of living with her mother, but quickly squelched it before it came out of her mouth.

vvv

After a long phone call with Stephanie, Rory went from being ecstatic to down right sad. Steph had pointed out that Rory was going to have to be without them seeing as Logan, Colin, Finn, and Steph had all received the Military speech at their last prank. Apparently it didn't go well with their parents that they had to pay for new locks for all of the doors in the school when they became "magically" glued shut. Thus being so, they could not be expelled to join her in fear of being sent of to (gasp) Military school, the dreaded world of exercise, strict regiment and early wake-up calls.

On the whole car ride home Rory pouted at the unfairness of it all. She tried to explain to her grandfather that it wasn't even supposed to be a prank she was just trying to save the innocent Tweeties.

Her grandfather refused to listen; after all he was under strict directions of Emily Gilmore not to relent to anything she said. As Richard sat struggling in inner turmoil, not believing that his innocent angel of a granddaughter could really do something as wrong as a prank, he was relieved with the limo finally pulled up to his daughters house.

He watched the driver bring out Rory's bags and turned around to the screeching and jumping around of two young women. He slightly chuckled at the sight of his granddaughter and daughter jumping around in an unseemly matter.

With one last wave he got into the limo and left Rory to her new life, for the first time in ten years, a long separation from Logan.

_That's all! I know this chapter is kinda boring but I had to get some background info in. And sadly yes the prank isn't much of one but hey, they were in third grade. And the whole tweetie thing wasn't really meant to be a prank, just a bird setting free thing _

_Leaving it at that I must announce that I have a pole…what pairing do you think this should be? _

_Rogan _

_Trory _

_Or something else? _

_I open to suggestions but I think I did enough Cory for this fic, Colin's got other women in his sights(hint hint nudge nudge) _

_I accept any type of review, as long as it will not be a pointless review where you have the feeling to take out your inner frustrations on me. I got over 341 hits but only like 11 reviews. I'd really like it if you could review! Ill be your best friend! And ill give you and imaginary cupcake. Their almost as good as the real ones! _

_P.S. Yes I actually updated before I went away! It's a miracle! I think I deserve a pat on the back or something. Just to let you know this is a one time thing I am not one to update twice in one day, heck I barely even update twice in one week! _


	3. Welcome Home Dorothy

**_Thanks for the reviews everyone! You have no idea how much I appreciate it!_**

**_WestCoastLover08: Ohh how you deceive me! Not living on the west coast! Oh well I don't either lol. I'm a east coasty and proud of it ;)_**

**_Physcolucy: you sadden me so! I thought we could be Lucy's together! Ohh wait my nickname is Lucy to so we can still be! Watch out world here we come! (Despite the point that I don't spell my name like lucy)_**

**_Disclaimer: yes, I own Gilmore girls so there is nothing to disclaim! Ha! Gotchya! Sadly, that was just a very late April Fools joke and I do not own Gilmore Girls :( _**

Welcome Home Dorothy!****

"Lane!" was the quick word that came out of a vivacious brunette's mouth as she tumbled into a small diner.

"Rory!" screamed back a girl, previously titled Lane.

Together the two girls jumped up and down in ecstasy, unknowingly informing the whole town that their princess was back.

A few minutes later a red-faced Taylor entered the diner to ask the brunette to be their milk queen. The title had been much sought after by a man named Kirk for a many Milk Festivals.

The girl graciously excepted in her urgency to receive coffee from her favorite diner man. A second later the towns fool, Kirk, rushed into the diner before bursting into tears for the loss of his royal title.

From the door of the diner, the girl's mother looked in as a wide smile spread across her face. Yup, it was good to have her daughter back home again and to anyone who disagreed they would have to take it up with her.



"Hey, Lor, why's Rory back, the school years not even over" asked Luke as Lorelei sat down for her coffee fix"

"Well you see, she tapped her shiny ruby red slippers together and said 'I want to go home' three times."

She was answered by a grunt from Luke. A second later an out of breath Rory came rushing into the diner and ordering a large cup of coffee. She looked over and saw her mom smiling at her.

"What mom?"

"Nothing" Lorelei chuckled

"Come on!"

"Welcome home Dorothy!" she exclaimed before breaking out in giggles and singing somewhere over the rainbow



"Rory, No!" exclaimed Lane

"Come on Lane! Please, I hate gym, we have to do something!"

"We are not cutting down the rope! It's been there for years! Its history! A legacy! Do you know how many kids have fallen off that thing? We can't just throw it out!"

"Will you do it with me if we don't throw it out?"

"Fine."

Rory squealed and dashed out into the night. Lane took a deep breath to steady herself and rushed on after her best friend.



The next day during gym the climbing rope how somehow ended up pasted to the wall. The rope formed to Letters, SH, apparently it was meant to show school spirit.

In the back of the gym two girls exchanged a high five, before sitting back to relax for the rest of their gym class.



Week and a half later finals were over, as well as school. With one last relieved look at the clock, the two girls giggled there way out of their last class of the year.

They walked into Luke's, instantly greeted by Rory's over exuberant mother. It was summer at last, Rory finally got to see Colin, Logan, and Steph again, but much to their chagrin Finn had gone back to Australia for the summer.



Two months later summer was over; two weeks earlier Rory had exchanged a tearful goodbye with three of her best friends. She was starting Chilton in the fall, per her grandmother's orders.

Rory had never been nervous at a school before. At all of her previous schools she had had her friends with her, even at Stars Hollow High she had Lane.

Rory assured her mother she was fine without her, she had after all done this numerous times before. She ambled on into Headmaster Charleston's office and sat down in a chair to wait for him.

"Ms. Gilmore, I have heard of your past discrepancies" was the beginning of Charleston's welcoming speech; surprisingly so Rory didn't feel so welcome.

"I warn you, if I hear one thing you are out of this school. An altered uniform to a prank, it doesn't matter, you are walking on egg shells hear Ms. Gilmore."

Rory uneasily nodded along with Charleston's speech holding back a relieved sigh when he seemed to wind down.

"I expect you to do well in all of the curriculum as well as taking up an extracurricular activity. Thank you for your time Lorelei, you may go now" was his last demand before Rory made like a mouse and scurried out of his office.

As Rory made her way to her first class she received quite a few stares and heard the whispers of a new girl going around. It turned out this school wasn't different then any other one she'd been to, but then again, they always were the same.

Rory entered her first class, making sure to be on time, the thought of military school still loomed darkly over her head.

Her fellow Chiltonites slowly started to trickle into the classroom. A moment later the teacher walked in a started a lecture on the influence of cultural influence

"And while French culture was the dominant outside cultural influence, especially for Russia's monied class, English culture also had its impact. Tolstoy's favorite author, for instance, was" the teacher question

"Dickens." A blonder girl in the front of the class quickly and assertively answers.

"Yes." Agreed the teacher before continuing "And of course, last year we discovered Dostoevski's main authorial influences" the teacher once again trailed off

"George Sand and Balzac." The blonde once again answered

The teacher continued to drone on but Rory tuned him out and instead focused on the notebook in front of her and the very intricate doodle she had began

"Correct. He would turn to David Copperfield for inspiration." Was the teachers statement as a boy walked into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Dugray." Exclaimed the teacher

"Sir." The boy answered while handing him a note

"Nice to have you back. I hope you had a nice vacation, Tristan." The teacher questioned

"Very so, sir." Tristan answered

"Good. Take your seat, please."

Tristan walked over to his seat, while he immensed in staring at Rory. Rory shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, wishing for a glare from one of her friends to make him back off.

Rory listened in as the boy, earlier referred to as Tristan whispered to the kid in front of him "Who's that?" he asked in a demanding tone

"New girl." The boy answered nervously.

The bell soon after rang, but not before Tristan stated

"Looks like we got ourselves a Mary."

Rory snorted on her way out of the classroom, in disbelief that someone would actually mistake her as a Mary. She quickly resumed walking to her locker:

"Hey Mary!" the Tristan yelled out from behind her

"Me?" Rory asked in disbelief

"Yeah, you" he replied

Rory soon answered with a defiant "My name is Rory."

"Ok, whatever Mary, I was just wondering if you wanted my notes"

"I'm alright John"

"My name isn't John"

"You call me the Virgin Mary, I call you the Pope, live with it" Rory quickly stated before pushing him out of her way and walking down the hallway.



It had been a month without her friends, but she was getting used to school. She was still labeled Mary, but she had gotten used to it.

Rory walked threw the hollowed halls of Chilton Preparatory School, watching the kids seemingly annoyed conversations and glares thrown her way. While pondering the actions of her fellow classmates she made her way over to Jim, her locker.

When she turned to open it up she was greeted by the site of a boy, instead of her locker.

"Hey." Stated the boy

"What, Tristin?" asked an irritated Rory

"I just wanted to say 'happy birthday.'"

"It's not my birthday."

"No, but it will be." He glanced down at a paper and began to read it "'On Friday at 4:03 in the morning, Lorelai Leigh --'"

"What is that?" Rory snapped as she grabbed the paper from his hands. Quickly skimming over it she realized it was an invitation from her grandparents for her birthday party.

"Who else got these?" she hurriedly asked Tristan

"I don't know. Everyone in our class, I think." He answered

"I have to go." She replied before scurrying down the hallway while pulling out her cell phone at the same time

"I'll see you Friday, birthday girl." Tristan yelled after her



"Grandma!" Rory yelled into her cell phone

"How may I help you Rory"

"You planned this party without my knowledge! You invited everyone from my grade! You can help me by canceling this party"

"I can not cancel this party Rory, I already paid the caterers, plus, at all of your old schools you were friends with all of the kids."

"That's because at my old school I wasn't being controlled on possibly the shortest leash ever with the possibility of military school looming over my head!" Rory yelled into the phone before hanging up and her grandmother.

She exhaustedly plopped down onto her slightly lumpy couch and wiggled a bit to get comfortable. A second later she heard the phone ringing. She ignored it and waited for the machine to pick it up

_This is the 'OW! Rory what did you do that for!' uhh hum. We are not able to reach the phone right now we are either out with our Italian lovers Georgio and Palo or drinking the Elixir of Life. Leave a message after the beep! BEEEEEP!_

"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, how dare you hang up on me? This is an insult! Pick up this phone right this moment young lady!

_BEEEEEP!_

The machine cut off Emily Gilmore in the middle of her rant, sparing Rory from the possibility of a massive headache. Rory quickly stood up to turn off the phone in order to avoid listening to her grandmother's voicemail messages that were soon to come.

She sat back on the couch and prepared herself for the nightmares that were sure to haunt her in her sleep of Emily Gilmore and party dresses.

**_Yes it took me to update! I'm soo sorry. I'm just incredibly busy. I meant to update last night but right before I went to post this my mom called me to leave for a John Mayer/Sheryl Crow concert. I'm going to try to update within the next week but I don't know if that's gonna happen cause' school is starting and I have field hockey._**

_**But as for the poll results….**_

PDLD:1

Trory:3

Rogan:35

Cory(even though I said no):1

Trogan:4

_**So right now its gonna be a Rogan but other people can try to catch up! I'm pretty sure this is going to be the last time with the poll. So make your votes! I do take them more than once!**_


	4. Daft Birds and the Color Green

**_I'm back! I know it's been forever. I've had this chapter half way completed for months and finally got the will to complete it. My left is hectic beyond belief this year; I cannot express how sorry I am for the delay. _**

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**_I have been thinking of making an award site for Gilmore Girls fan fiction. If anyone is good with making websites and wants to help me out with this please let me know, you can either PM me or click on the little link on my profile that says 'email'. If either are not satisfactory to you, you can just leave a message in a review. Thanks:)_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. So don't rub it in. **

**Song to listen to: The Sound of Settling by Death Cab for Cutie**

**A Wonderful Friendship**

Chapter 4: Daft Birds and the Color Green

_Pick up Line:_

**Person #1:** Can I borrow a quarter?

Person #2: What for?  
**Person #1:** I want to call my mom and tell her I just met the girlguy of my dreams.

Walking into a crowded room, a blond hair boy's chocolate brown eyes searched the crowds for a stunning brunette, who happened to be his best friend. Peering over to corner he saw the previously mentioned girl talking animatedly with an older version of herself.

Making his way over to them, he watched the speed of her mouth as it rapidly spit out remarks to the woman across from her. The elder brunette replied in the same manner, adding in a few hand movements for affect.

Nearing them, he tuned into their conversation.

"You daft bird, the lemon squares are _so _better than the apple tarts!"

"If anyone here is a daft bird that would be you, my darling daughter, everyone knows that apple tarts beat lemon squares any day"

The blonde chuckled silently to himself before stepping behind the younger brunette. Motioning to the girl's mother, he silently told her not to alert her daughter of his presence.

Stopping the middle of the young woman's rant, he placed his hands over her eyes stating:

"Guess who?"

Turning around in his grip, she enveloped him into a large hug while crying out in glee

"Logan!"

"Rory!" he cried out in return, mockingly

"You're here!" the aforementioned Rory stated joyously, bouncing around happily in his grip, laughing in delight. Laughing along with her he choked out:

"What? Did you seriously think I would miss my best friend's birthday! If so, then you are most certainly the daft bird here!"

"Ohh, I guess you heard that, didn't you?" Rory groaned in displeasure

"Oh, goody! Then you can help us Logan, which tastes better? The lemon squares or the apple tarts?" butted in Lorelei

"Apple tarts, of course!" Logan passionately cried out

"Hah! Told you so Rory!" Lorelei stated while commencing her victory dance

"You betrayed me! How dare you!" dramatically stated Rory.

"Who betrayed you Love? I shall regain your honor for you!" joined in an inebriated Finn

"Him!" said Rory, as she pointed at Logan

Finn started to make his way, slightly swaggering due to the affects of the alcohol he had consumed, however, another voice made its way into the conversation

"Leave my poor comrade alone, for he has done no harm than telling the simple truth!" cried out a fervent Colin

The three men went on bickering amongst themselves when unbeknownst to them, the women whom which their discussion was of, had meandered off with her perky blonde friend, Stephanie.

"So you think they noticed that we left?" questioned Stephanie

"Nahh, I'd give them five more minutes." replied Rory

"Sounds, reasonable to me."

Silence ensured

"Anything interesting happen in Stars Hollow?"

"Anything interesting happen at boarding school?" Rory asked in response to Stephanie's question

"Well, actually…" Stephanie squirmed in discomfort

"Steph, you don't have to worry about anything, I promise I won't be mad at you," comforted Rory

"I know ex-boyfriends are off limits and all, but I really like Colin, he's just so nice and courteous and…"

"You like him! It's about time!" Rory interrupted

"So you fine with it? I thought we promised each other we would never go out with each other's exes."

"Yeah, but Colin's different, we parted on good terms, not because we had a fight or anything, we're still good friends so it's not like there would be any discomfort around each other."

"Phew, you have no idea how much better that makes me feel, but it doesn't really matter anyway, he doesn't like me back, he likes some girl named Juliet or something."

"Steph, he'd have to be out of his mind not to like you, I'm positive, that as soon as he grows up he'll realize."

"Oh great, now he'll never like me" groaned Stephanie before breaking out into a fit of giggles. Rory soon joined her.

"I mean who does she think she is? She just prances in here and expects us all to bow down to her! I mean seriously, she's already got Tristan eating out of her hand!" ranted a furious Paris to her lackeys: Madeline and Louise. Suddenly, Paris' demeanor changed from incensed to charming and kind:

"So, would you two like to study with me tomorrow?" she questioned Madeline and Louise

"Tomorrow! Isn't that Saturday?" questioned Louise

"Yes, it is" answered Paris

"Then no." answered Madeline in a no nonsense tone. However, Madeline's reply did not hinder Paris. She continuously pestered the duo for the next forty-five minutes until Louise finally spoke up:

"Isn't that Rory over there?"

"Well! Color me surprised! It is Rory!" cried out Paris in fake excitement

"Isn't she talking to that Vanderbilt girl?" questioned Madeline

"Wow, Madeline, for the first time I think that you may be correct. Who does she think she is talking to them?"

Paris made her way over to the blue-eyed brunette, clearing a path with her smoldering glare, causing the elite of Hartford to jump of the intimidating blonde's way. However, unbeknownst to the blonde, the object of her desire, Tristan DuGray, was also on his way over to the third Lorelei.

The brunette on the receiving end of the glare noticed the two blondes making their way towards her and made a quick dash for and escape, grabbing her friends along with her.

Making her way to the back exit of the large house, she shooed her large posse through the servants' door. Accidentally, the tall Finn, hit his head on the door frame:

"Ow!"

"Shh, be quiet Finn! We have to get out of here before we're attacked!" whispered an intoxicated Rory.

"Demons! Where? Do not fear my damsel in distress, I shall protect you!"

"Psh, not even you can protect me from Paris and Tristan! They're the offspring of Lucifer!"

The teenagers walked off into the night, their once swaggering walks straight from years of practice. Unknown to them, they had avoided the leak of Rory's true reputation.

In the distance you could hear the slurred speech of the adolescents:

"Heh! Your pants fell down!"

"Wait are those frogs on your boxers!"

"Eww! Those aren't boxers!"

_**Please Review!**_

**_raspberrysorbet34_:** Thanks, sorry about that. I haven't seen the Wizard of Oz since the seventh or eight grade.

**_ilovebuttfacedmiscreants_:** Rory went to boarding school. Also, this story follows the show from the beginning. Therefore, Rory is currently in 11th grade in this story.

GGmadness2006 and _iceqween_: I have an idea similar to that, however not completely the same because many other stories have taken that root and I am trying to make my story as original as possible (for fan fiction that is ;) )

**_Tenshi-Tsubasa201:_** PDLD stands for Punch Drunk Love Duo

**_poembaby89_-** Thanks for the idea, but I'm not to huge on guy fights, especially since I know from experience that having guys fight over you is not all it is pictured to be.

**_starburst5509_-** I agree completely with you. I personally love PDLDs, but I feel that it would not be right for this story.

**_DarkWolfYingFa_**- Did that answer your question?

**_sparxx27_-** Thanks! I'm kinda in love with this story too ;)

**_just call me fred_**- Thank you for respecting my opinion as an author, that means a lot, Its not something often found on this site. As for whether or not Finn will be in this story, that is a definite yes. I love that man.

_**strawberrigashes**-_ Thanks! Neither can I. (Just Kidding)

**_Insane and Logical_-** I love your pen name. It's hilarious

**_ilovelogan19-_** I take you like Rogans?

**_falloutboylover17_-**Thanks! By the way, I love fall out boy too!

**_Coffee91_-** Thanks for the idea, but I believe I'm going to go my own way…

**_ago spero_-** your not alone anymore. I believe there is about four or five of you for PDLD

**_Treenuh-_** Thanks for the idea, maybe I'll put that into play, but I'm not to sure

**And Thanks To:**

**_CaliJuice123 Nemi Jade, COFFEELOVER99 kmbm89, rawrrry, hellishrose, RoryHuntzfanforever, smartens, twinkeyrocks, KarahBella, rogans-rock0909 xxlauraxx93, _**

Anonymous Reviews:

**_MISS UPDATE:_** Wow, very passionate there aren't you? Sorry to disappoint you…

**And Thanks to Anonymous Reviewers:**

**_Rainey, Melly, Jo, Katlyn, super, Americana, Mish_**


End file.
